The Love of Two Soldiers
by wintercanary101
Summary: I wrote this story for those of you who are Resident Evil fans, specifically Valenfield fans. So, I hope you guys enjoy! This takes place a few weeks after the Queen Zenobia mission, and Jill begins to have a nightmare. Only one person will have to help her overcome her fears, and he will give all the love and comfort she needed from him.


**_The Love of Two Soldiers_**

 _I know I've been gone for a loooong time, so I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! T_T But after facing writer's block and doing school work, I'm just glad that I got my back into it, and hopefully I'll be on more often, so sorry for the long wait. To make it up to you guys, I wrote this story for those of you who are Resident Evil fans, specifically Valenfield fans. So, I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer- I own nothing at all! Even if I did, that would've been awesome, but no. Capcom owns the whole thing, not me._

* * *

At Chris' apartment one night, Jill was told by Chris that she would take the bed and him taking the couch, claiming that the couch was more 'comfortable', but she knew better than to complain about it. In the end, the both know that arguing was not an option, and that was the last thing they would want to face, especially in their relationship. But then again, both of them have a way of working things out when they're alone together, away from everyone who pesters them nonstop.

It was two hours during the night, and Chris was still up, looking through a scrapbook that is filled with the memories of his time in the military and the precious and private pictures of just him and Jill when they were at the beach and staying at the condos that was near the shore. Smiling softly Chris shook his head at the sight of the picture of himself wearing Jill's blue baseball cap, while she stood behind him to make bunny ears with her fingers, and a picture of them laughing together. He softly laughed at the memory, then closed the book, and sighed softly.

But, when he was about to put the scrapbook away on the shelf, Chris heard a small sound coming from his room, and he knew what it was: Jill was having a nightmare, and it would always break his heart to hear and see her whimper and cry whenever she begins to have a nightmare. Knowing that she needed him, Chris got up, puts the small book away, the walks cautiously toward his room, but jumped when he heard Jill scream out of fear.

"AHHHHH, NOO!", Jill screamed out, shaking, rolling in her sleep and crying, tears streaming down her face. This is the one thing that worried Chris to no end, and he intends to make sure that nothing harmed Jill in any possible way. Rushing into the room, Chris closed the door, sits down on the bed, and then holds his lover close to him, rocking back and forth. "Hey, hey... Shh, shh, shh...", Chris said to Jill, holding her gently and rubbing her back soothingly. "You're alright, Jill... You're alright... I'm right here..."

Calming down a little bit, Jill sighed softly and then lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Chris knew that he was the only one she can trust, since they are very close, and he knew what horrors Jill had encountered on the Queen Zenobia, so he pulled her closer to him, kissed the top of her head, and placed his head on hers.

"You okay, Jill...?", Chris asked, looking at her with love and worry in is emerald eyes. Nodding her head slowly, Jill lifted her head to see him, and before she could react, Chris pulled her in to kiss her, causing Jill to return the embrace. He's a gentle soul, for that was one of her reasons for falling for him. After a while, both lovers pulled away, breathing heavily, and looking into each other's eyes, never breaking eye contact. Placing her forehead on Chris', Jill sat on his lap, and then sighed softly, laying her head on his shoulder by the crook of his neck, and feels her lovers' arms wrapping around her, and pulling her small form closer to him.

"You're not going to leave me alone, right...?", Jill asked, feeling a little bit afraid of being alone. Feeling Chris' hold on her tighten a little bit, Jill looked up at him, sees him smile, then kissed the side of his neck, hearing him sigh and say to her, ""Never in a million years would I ever leave the woman I had ever loved. No one can replace you, I will never leave you, and I will always be here to protect you... I love you, Jill."

Upon hearing those words, the tears that Jill had held back were now running down her face from her Azure blue eyes, a soft smile on her face, and then both battle scarred soldiers were immediately locked in a loving embrace, which instantly led to a passionate, yet serious kiss, Jill tracing the scars on Chris' shoulders he had from the mission, trying to find her. As for Chris, he traced the scars on her arms, the back of her neck, and her shoulders as well, since she was wearing a black tank top, his hand gently touching her skin, as if he was afraid to hurt her, but knew that his arms were not meant to harm her. They were meant to keep her close, and to provide love and comfort when Jill needed it most.

When they pulled away for a moment, tears ran down Jill's face at a fast rate, but Chris wiped them away gently and carefully, while holding her in his arms. As the tears were being wiped away by her lover, Jill kissed him again, this time gently and lovingly, but then felt Chris leaning back on to the bed, still locked in the gentle embrace. They pulled away again, then the two lovers looked at each other, Chris holding Jill in his strong, powerful yet gentle arms, then both of them began to fall asleep, Jill laying on top of Chris and in his arms, with the moonlight shining on the sleeping, young couple, who are lost in their love.

* * *

 _Finally done! I had this story on my phone, but I added a little more love in it. Just a little. :)_

 _Please Rate and Review! I know I took a long time, so I'm sorry... Please forgive me! T_T_

 _If you guys want a Valenfield fanfic, or whatever fanfic you want me to do as a request, them please pm me._

 _Overall, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll try my best to be back on!_

 _I'll see you guys soon!_


End file.
